


Change Her Mind

by blissfall



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, change your mind steven universe, cym - Freeform, cym from connies pov literally, minor changes not much, theres not much to say its kind of bad, this is my first fic im sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfall/pseuds/blissfall
Summary: Change Your Mind from Connie's POV
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Pink Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran & White Diamond, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pink Steven Universe & Steven Universe, Steven Universe & White Diamond
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Change Her Mind

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my first full su fic its pretty bad but im done with it

Connie’s chest tightens as she stares in absolute horror.

White Diamond has her grip tight around Steven as she suspends him in the air directly in front of her unchanging black eyes. Her mouth is twisted into a wicked smile. 

Connie’s breath quickens and she wants to help him so bad. She feels frozen— (scratch that, Pearl is holding her in a tight embrace to keep her from interfering, so she is _literally_ frozen. Thankfully, she can just barely get breaths in past Pearl’s arms)— she runs through her mind, trying to find something, _anything_ , to say or scream or yell but her voice is missing under the layers of fear. She knows she’s shaking, because when she peers down to look at Pearl’s unrelenting grip, the pale gems' arms are shaking along with her. 

Her teacher is frigid and cold, unlike the other hugs she’s received from Pearl when her gem would radiate tiny amounts of heat, but just enough to soothe Connie’s sore muscles after training. This time, however, Pearl is freezing and Connie almost feels like shivering out of habit. She’s thankful to be wearing her dad’s jacket that’s too big on her because she feels like Pearl could give her hypothermia just by touching her. 

Her stomach bubbles with the feeling of butterflies, not the ones from fusion, but the ones she gets before a big test that make it hard to focus. She’s almost to the point of hyperventilating out of panic. _Why_ is she so scared? She was so adamant on going. Her first mission, she just froze in terror. It feels like that mission all over again, her opening is there but she can’t do anything. Her sword is feet away, but she can’t get to it. Connie almost feels selfish, Steven is the one in danger here and she should be helping him but she just- she’s trying so hard, all her training feels wasted on this one moment where it’s finally her time to save Steven, but she’s useless. 

_“It’s okay Mom, this is going to be a diplomatic mission!”_ She regrets being so calm about this, of course these thousands of years old dictators aren’t just going to let up their reign of terror immediately for a couple of off-color gems and some tweenagers without a fight. She never could’ve imagined anything this bad. 

Connie wobbles and kicks around in Pearl’s embrace, she knows it won’t do anything against her but she’s still trying anyway. Pearl’s arms are locked around Connie and if there wasn’t a mark where she’d held her, she would be surprised. 

Her blood runs cold. It _burns_. The agonizing apprehension pooling in her stomach. 

A clawed hand drapes over the diamond embedded in Steven’s stomach. 

Connie knows White is squeezing hard, and she can’t imagine what’s going through Steven’s head. Her eyes feel blurry as they dart back and forth between White and Steven.

“Now, Starlight,” The diamond begins, her tone soft but condescending at the same time. Connie feels the echo of her voice reverberating in her ears. The words make her spine shiver. And maybe it’s just her anxiety, but it’s almost as if there’s cotton balls stuffed in her ears and all she can make out is the dull muffled bellow of the 50-foot tall diamond.

“this has gone on long enough...“ 

Connie once again tries to loosen herself from Pearl’s embrace but she can’t even move her arms enough to reach out to Steven in a fruitless attempt to save him. 

“It’s time to come out, Pink.”

She doesn’t notice that tears are welling up in her eyes. Her expression is frozen in that of shock and fear but also desperation. Without even realizing, her mouth moves and she’s screaming at the top of her longs. It’s all she can do. 

Connie’s never felt so helpless. She wants to look away, she doesn’t know if she can watch this. 

But her eyes won’t move and her head is just _stuck_. 

Before she can register anything else, she hears White Diamond _grab_ and she hears the _pulling_ and _pulling_ on what she can only assume to be her wrestling with Steven’s stomach to get his gem. 

A wave of relief washes over Connie for a second as she decides maybe it won’t even work. 

Her expression falters a bit. 

The bubbling in her stomach almost wavers. 

_Almost_. 

The entire scene feels frozen for a second. She can barely process the events that are playing out in front of her before the painful screams she hears from Steven take up her entire consciousness. He’s in pain. Connie feels so bad. Not just for Steven, but for the gems and the other diamonds under her control, unable to will themselves free and forced to mirror the giant space tyrant standing before them. Connie’s right here, everything she’s been training for has been leading up to this moment. She’s the only one who can do anything, the only one not under White Diamond’s control or in her grasp. 

Steven’s stomach lifts upwards, there’s an almost comedic ‘pop’ as White finally manages to split gem from organic. 

White Diamond pauses with the gem in one hand and Steven in the other. She’s glaring at Steven as if he’s a bug that snuck its way into her house. 

White Diamond hates bugs. 

Not another second passes before Steven is released and his shadow nearly approaches the floor. With the next moment being in more cold silence and White Diamond distracted, Connie musters the strength to loosen Pearl’s grip. Her legs carry her faster than she’s ever run towards Steven and there’s a loud _squeak_ as she trips onto her knees trying to reach him before he collides with solid. 

Connie tries to catch her breath now that she has Steven with her. She rolls him in close to her, pressing his head up against her chest. She doesn’t want to let go.

He’s safe. 

Her arms loosely fall back to her sides as she gently places Steven’s head on her lap. The first thing that takes away her attention is the fact that he’s unconscious and his appearance has changed. His skin is so much paler than before and it’s lost its pink hue. His curls are greasy and caked on his head like a mop but she supposes that's from the lack of shower. He’s much lighter than usual and there’s a faint line of purple under his eyes. He looks so tired. He’s barely moved and there’s bullets sweating down his face as if he’s just run a marathon. 

_What if he’s_...

She doesn’t want to but she instantly fears the worst as soon as it crosses her mind. Connie can’t help but reflexively check his pulse like her mother taught her once. 

...th-thump...th-thump

The tension built up in her shoulders drops as she breathes in relief. She places her head gently on his chest to listen to his breathing next. She feels the cool air passing in and out of his nose (slowly, but at least there’s any at all) on her cheeks. She watches for a moment as his chest falls and rises, over and over again. 

“Steven...” She trails off.

Connie digs her head into his curls and squeezes his hand tight in an attempt to get him to open his eyes. Her cheeks are cold and wet with tears. 

“Steven… wake up, please!” her voice trembles.

If she wasn’t paying attention so closely to him as she was she might’ve missed his head curl upwards. Her head rushes to his face in a panic as Steven slowly but reassuringly drifts awake and she’s already squeezing him in a tight hug. She feels like crying even more as the butterflies in her chest overwhelm her. 

His eyebrows furrow as he takes in his surroundings and he grimaces in agony. A hoarse and quiet grunt of pain followed by her name breaks the silence, “...C-...Connie?” 

Her heart sinks and her breathing continues and she wants to smother him in more hugs and yell at him for scaring her like that. Her arms drop and her torso sinks as she relaxes. 

“Wher-.... where’s my-“ He stammers. His voice is quiet. 

A bright pink glow swamps Connie’s vision. 

She and Steven whirl their heads around to find White Diamond still holding Steven’s gem between her fingernails. Her gaze is fixated upon the diamond as it lifts from her grasp and light emits forming a shape.

Pink Diamond. She recognizes her from the dream Stevonnie had on the Jungle Moon. 

The light recoils into another shape.

Rose Quartz. Her hair cascading down her shoulders just like her portrait.

The light emitting from the gem takes on a final shape.

Steven. But not Steven. 

This Stevens appearance is wildly different too, he’s bright pink and he’s glowing. Connie almost feels like shielding her eyes again. His hair is pristine and almost perfectly combed atop his head, besides a few loose curls dangling over his forehead. His expression is flat. For a Steven, he sure doesn’t look like one. Although, the one she’s holding isn’t exactly Steven-like either. The pink Steven idly floats down to the floor, eyes not focusing on anything in particular with his arms outstretched. 

When Steven first told her about his new power, he mentioned how it felt weird to be falling and flying at the same time. She remembers when he showed it to her, and when he accidentally started floating when they were eating a donut together that one time. When Stevonnie learned to float, the sensation that Steven described to her was there. It felt so unusual and foreign but so familiar at the same time, they were falling but they were fine. Everytime Steven would float there’d be a smile dawned on his face and she didn’t know why until they were Stevonnie and she understood. Happy thoughts. 

This Steven, pink Steven, isn’t smiling. He’s lazily floating to the floor, his mouth hasn’t shifted and he’s not writhing his feet like Stevonnie does, or curling upwards like Steven does. It’s like he’s standing on a platform in mid-air. 

Connie looks over at White Diamond, her face twisted into one of confusion and ire and the expression paralleled onto the other diamonds and the Crystal Gems. For a moment, everything is quiet again. In the prolonged silence, White Diamond’s earlier words reverberate in her mind. Her ears feel like exploding despite the fact that no one is talking. 

Connie feels like she could hear a pin drop. 

The silence continues as pink Steven rears his head, shifting his gaze from nothing to herself and Steven. 

She doesn’t have time to focus on other Steven because she feels the other, other Steven— pale Steven —move in her arms and that’s when she realizes he’s trying to stand but he’s struggling terribly. Her gaze retracts from White onto pale Steven and he’s reaching his arms out towards pink Steven— she supposes it’s really just his gem but she doesn’t know what else to call him, either of them, in this case —he takes a step forward, pushing all of his weight onto one foot as he attempts to take another step. His entire body gives up on him as he smacks his chin into the floor. 

“S-Steven!” Connie rushes to his side to help him up, all the while pink Steven is still staring at her and pale Steven. His eyes unchanging and his hands are in loose fists. 

Connie offers the disheveled Steven a hand but he pushes her assistance away and forces his weight onto his arms, shaking erratically. He’s too weak to carry his body weight. 

His voice hitches between words and it’s cracking as his face contorts into a scowl, “N-no… P-please- I… d’I need… I need it...” His lip is quivering and he lifts a shaky arm up to reach out to his pink counterpart which only makes his balance weaker with the lack of support or energy. Connie tries to help him up but before she can exert her full attention on him, White Diamond speaks. 

“What is this,” She questions disgustingly, “where is Pink?” Her eyes dart back and forth between Connie and pale Steven and then to the pink boy. 

Connie moves her eyes to him, too. “She’s gone.” The glowing boy mumbles. _Is he… is he talking about Pink Diamond?_ This entire thing feels like a lucid dream and Connie feels like she might wake up any second. She shakes her head, focusing again. 

White speaks up again, her voice grows louder and the rage and loathe in her floods into her tone as her eyebrows furrow, “What did you say?” Pink Steven remains unresponsive. His gaze still lies on her and the boy next to her, but mostly the latter. “Answer me!” White Diamond shrieks. Her voice is growing louder and more irritated. 

Connie’s face lifts in surprise when pink Steven finally moves and pans his head slowly towards the blinding white glow of White Diamond. He opens his mouth, and for a moment, nothing comes out. 

“She’s _GONEEEE!_ ” 

Pink Steven lets out the most blood curdling scream, so loud Connie has to cover her ears because they’re ringing so violently. The entire room feels like it’s shaking and Connie wouldn’t be surprised if all of homeworld could hear him, too. The wind howls from the sheer intensity of his voice, bouncing from wall to wall trying to find a place to settle. 

She turns her head back to him and there’s a crater underneath him. He’s standing over it, as if it’s not there. Her ears are still ringing but she shifts again to see a crack following the crater up a small platform to White Diamonds feet where she’s struggling to keep her balance on her heels. The other diamonds and the gems mirror her response and sway back and forth.

Connie didn’t know Steven had powers like this, this is his gem, right? _If his gem can do this, doesn’t that mean Steven can too?_

She doesn’t draw on the topic for too long because she turns her head downwards to the boy she’s still holding in her arms. His ears are still covered and he’s crying, she’s now noticed. Painful groans escape from his mouth. He’s shaking again, even though he’s not laying on his arms anymore but just the floor. He’s probably weak because he doesn’t have his gem. 

Pink Steven turns his attention to Connie and pale Steven once again. His expression hasn’t faltered at all. She knows he’s probably super angry, and any normal person or gem would have it written all over their face if they were this mad, but pink Steven’s expression is still as blank as ever. His mouth is creased into a thin line and his pupils are slit like a cat in her and pale Steven’s direction. 

Silence continues to follow as everyone (technically just her, pale Steven and White. Everyone else is just paralleling White Diamond’s expression, still painfully under her control) focuses on the glowy pink boy standing in the middle of a crater that he isn’t falling into. Pink Steven takes a slow step forward, picking up the pace once he reaches the edge of the hole. He’s walking towards her (or to the boy in front of her). Each step leaving a pitter-patter from his flip flops against the hard white floor as they connect and disconnect from his extraordinary light pink feet.

White Diamond squawks again, very obviously even more enraged than when she first yelled at the glowing boy. “Where do you think you’re going?” Pink Steven doesn’t react, he continues treading forward to herself and other Steven. Connie’s eyes are still fixated on glowing Steven but the one below her— _this is a lot of Stevens_ — drags his arms in front of his face trying to crawl towards his pink counterpart. He knows he won’t make it in the state he’s in but it doesn’t stop him from trying as he desperately reaches towards his twin. 

“Steven..!” Connie shifts her focus towards him. Despite barely understanding the situation, she feels like she can understand this when she shimmies her arms under the pale boy and lifts him up with what little energy she still has running inside her. The sweat from his shirt soaks Connie’s fingers as she grips her hands securely around him. 

Once she’s got him in a firm position where she won’t drop him (or at least the best she can do), she begins marching towards pink Steven despite other Steven being heavier than she thought. Her steps are slow but she’s trying her best. “Hold on!” She yells confidently. _I’ve got you_. 

With all her might, Connie is trying her best to help him. If she couldn’t save him before, she could save him now. Her brows crease as she brawls with her strength to gather a stable amount to carry him. The adrenaline rushes to her arms and the fear she had before is slowly but surely disappearing, or at least becoming almost non-existent while Connie is distracted by her objective. 

Her shaky legs keep on walking; however, White Diamond isn’t having any of it. “Don’t you dare take one more step!” White Diamond says sternly, directed towards glowy Steven. He keeps walking, face still deadpan. He knows his goal and he’s focused on it. 

“That’s enough!” She yells at him again. Connie’s heart practically leaps out of her chest when White Diamond shoots a blinding white beam out of her face. Connie’s head reels back and she ceases her steps, she doesn’t want pale Steven to get caught in the beam, she doesn’t know what would happen. 

_Got to keep him safe_.

When the beam dissipates; pink Steven is still standing, this time with a shield, unlike a Rose Quartz’s, but a polygonal shield made out of sharp pentagons forming an angled half circle around him. His face doesn’t falter in the slightest and one of his arms is raised in the direction of White, holding the shield up. Connie doesn’t know how he can be so calm during all of this, but that’s the least of her worries. She still has to save Steven. 

As pink Steven’s shield slowly dissolves into nothing, White Diamond groans, twists back in rage and howls again, “Erghhh, you little-“ She probably meant to say a swear word, though Connie’s not actually sure if gems know Earth swears on Homeworld. 

She whisks the unnecessary thoughts away and starts to focus again. 

There’s another white blinding beam coming from White Diamond’s face onto pink Steven, this time an even bigger blast. It circles around him, probably following the shape of his new shield, she assumes. 

Once the flash disappears, pink Steven is still standing, this time the oddly shaped pink shield has him encased inside. Almost like a cage, but reversed, trying to keep other people out than keeping the person in. Both of his arms are outstretched this time. 

The shield once again slowly dissolves and White Diamond’s face contorts into confusion until switching immediately to anger and lets out a grunt of fury. 

Connie doesn’t know how much longer she can handle this.

“Don’t you raise your shield at me,” White Diamond begins, all of the gems and the other diamonds reeling backwards, getting ready to attack and mirroring White. Their eyes are glowing with the blinding white of the flare, “I only want you to be yourself,” Connie turns around in fear and apprehension. Each gem faces their gaze and blinding power towards the pink boy. White Diamond’s voice grows louder, “If you can’t do that,” she lifts her head up angrily, “I’ll do it _FOR_ YOU!” The entire room is engulfed with a blinding light, each gem and diamond following White as they blast a white beam at pink Steven. 

Connie backs up with pale Steven in a protective stance, she almost fully turns around in order to shield him from the blast as best as she can just in case. The light is so violently bright she has to shield her eyes but without her hands available, all Connie does is attempt to snuggle her forehead into pale Steven’s abdomen. 

She can’t see but the blast is so energized and large that she can feel the wind shooting towards her, running along her cold wet cheeks like ice. Her hair is blowing backwards, as is pale Stevens. 

The blast grows weaker and she can finally see him. The boy is encased in another dome, this time with uniform diamond shapes. His arms aren’t raised this time and with what little window she has to see him, his expression hasn’t even slightly wavered from the sight of whatever is going on. The room feels like it’s shaking again, much like when pink Steven screamed. Pink Steven stretches his arms out once more, breaking the shield but this time forcing White Diamond’s energy back at her, making her scowl. She screams as the energy almost blinds her, the gems are sent backwards, falling onto the floor. Connie’s face lifts in shock as the other two diamonds, Yellow and Blue, fall flat onto their faces followed by White Pearl. Connie focuses her head back to pale Steven as he curls in her arms, trying to muster up the energy to move towards the gems. 

His ragged voice takes over Connie’s hearing as he yells at his pink counterpart, “N-no… stop,” or he tries to yell but his voice is still too weak to get that loud, “You’re hurting them!” Connie has no time to react before the blinding diamond is sent barreling towards the floor, almost knocking Connie over. She grunts, trying to keep herself balanced. She can’t drop Steven. 

When she looks back up, pink Steven’s face still hasn’t changed. He’s so close, she can almost reach him. She can almost save Steven! 

Connie continues soldiering forward slowly, pink Steven keeps the same pace. At this point she kind of wishes he would just run to her, because she doesn’t know how long the adrenaline rush will side her over until she too collapses onto the floor. 

They both continue walking. So close, Connie arms almost give out when pale Steven finally makes contact with his twin. She swears pink Steven is smiling but she doesn’t care at this point because she has to hand the boy over or she just might drop him. 

“Here…” She hesitates, and once she feels other Steven fall carefully into pink Steven’s arms, she backs away to catch her breath. 

Tears start cascading down pale Steven’s cheeks and it’s almost as if all his energy and strength returned back to him the moment he made contact with his twin. He squeezes pink Steven tight, and pink Steven’s eyelids shudder a few times before he completely reverses personalities and starts smiling so loudly, the most Steveny Steven smile a Steven could ever make. Pale Steven is laughing so happily and Connie isn’t exactly paying mind to herself but she feels the smile crossing her face too almost as if it’s contagious. Pink Steven starts laughing and turns his feet around to twist his twin into the air as they spin in each other's arms contentedly and Connie can’t help but tear up again. 

They’re laughing so loudly, but Connie's thoughts are interrupted when White Diamond starts pounding her fists on the floor of her own ship. “What are you doing, Pink?” The gems and the two other diamonds are mirroring her, “Why are you laughing?” Their laughs don’t falter in the slightest as they grow louder and louder and they’re almost dancing when pink Steven lifts his twin on to his feet to help balance him and they continue spinning and dancing together. All in front of White Diamond’s face. Connie almost laughs as White slowly lifts her head and opens her eyes to see the two laughing cheerfully together. 

A pink glow engulfs the room and Connie has to shield her eyes again— she’s really getting tired of moving every second after all that’s happened— when her head wobbles back around, anticipating the two boys in each others’ arms only to find Steven in all his glory, his pink hue has returned to his skin and his arms are wrapped around him giving himself a hug. His eyes are filled with tears but Connie isn’t worried because she knows this time they’re happy tears and she’s smiling again and she can’t contain it but it’s not like she’s trying. 

Connie’s crying too, and with her flooding tears her face lifts up in triumph as she cries his name. She never really had time to stop and breath but she doesn’t care because now Connie’s running as fast as she can muster and barreling into Steven’s arms. She surrenders to his hug and her legs are jelly against him, maybe he can return the favor and carry her now because she might just pass out. “Are you back together,” Her voice unintentionally sways, “Are you, you?” She presses her hands to his chubby cheeks. With the missing support from her arms, she leans forward into him. She doesn’t want to knock him over but she feels like she might succumb to the darkness of sleep. _When was the last time she took a nap between all of this Homeworld mess, anyway?_

Connie’s thoughts fizzle away as Steven responds. His arms stretch outwards in a gesture and then motion back towards his chest to emphasize his words as he speaks, “Yeah! I’m me! I’ve… always been me.” And his voice isn’t a blood curdling scream or a ragged groan but it’s his voice and she can hear the happiness hidden within it. He grows quiet towards the end, relishing in the happiness of being whole again. 

“ _NO!_ You are Pink Diamond,” White Diamond’s voice cracks as she cries and she’s slamming her fists onto the floor again, hard enough to make Connie and Steven almost lose their balance and White continues, each slam making them jump, “That is Pink Diamond’s gem! You do not LOOK like this, you do not SOUND like this. You are NOT half-human!” Connie can’t help but concede to the fact that this is the most fun she’s had since she got to Homeworld as each jump into the air reminds her of a bouncy castle and she can’t help but enjoy it. “You’re just… a-acting like a child!” White Diamond is fuming with anger but this time not that of a scary adult who has just found out their child did something bad, but like a child who’s throwing a tantrum because they couldn’t get what they wanted. 

She stops pounding her fists against the floor which gives Connie a moment to say something, but before she can, Steven smirks, “I am a child. What’s your excuse?” Connie sees the way his eyebrows lift in amazement and her hand reaches her mouth as she snickers. 

White Diamond reels upwards, her expression is unreadable but there’s a pink glow illuminating her once white cheeks. The other diamonds lift themselves to stand, mirroring the same pink glow, followed by the Crystal Gems and White Pearl. White Diamond’s mouth gapes slowly, “W-what’s happening… what is this? What’s wrong with them? They’re turning… pink? I don’t understand, I-... I’m in control! I-“ She lifts her hands to her face, attempting to rub the pink glow, and the other gems mirror her once again. White chokes on air, “Something is wrong… with me! NO!” Her voice wavers and her hands flare up to release the other gems from her control. 

Connie stares in shock as the white that had once taken them over slowly dissolves until their true selves are left behind and they once again hit the floor. Steven and Connie grab the energy to run to their friends and yell in unison, “Guys!” Connie’s overcome with joy as the Crystal Gems stand up. She bolts into Pearl’s arms before she can even get herself straight. Pearl hugs her tight as Steven hugs Garnet. 

Amethyst is still on the floor which, knowing her, isn’t out of the ordinary. She groans as she carries her head in one of her palms, “Ueghhh… what happened?” She asks lazily. Her eyes are still barely open. 

A smile spreads over Connie’s face, “I think Steven got through to her!” 

Before the Crystal Gems can react, the B team comes sliding down White Diamond’s head’s eye sockets prepared for battle and screaming as they hit the floor. “Listen up, you nailheads,” Bismuth yells; and Connie can almost laugh again, but she’s honestly all out of energy, “The Crystal Gems are here to-“ all three of them instantly drop as they gaze at the shared giggles and laughter of the gems and Steven.

Connie looks over at Steven and he’s laughing again and she’s so happy for him! She releases Pearl from her hug. Now that it’s _finally_ over, Connie can finally breathe. Her hands drop like spaghetti and as much as she wants to sit, she remains standing to talk to the gems. It’s not like she doesn’t care, she’s just so tired after all of this. Her eyelids feel droopy and the feeling of just how much energy she’d been using to help Steven comes crashing into her like a wave of karma. Her eyes are caught on him wandering off but at this point she knows he’ll be okay so she doesn’t bother. Her breathing slows and she can feel air again, her heart settles in her chest. 

She doesn’t know how she’s going to tell her mom all of this but she knows someone has to know what on Earth—or rather, what on Homeworld, happened. As long as either Steven or Connie says something sooner or later, she doesn’t really care right now. 

She’s just glad she can rest.

* * *

She doesn’t end up telling her mom.

She’s hoping Steven at least told the gems and that’s what she keeps telling herself everytime it comes to her mind.

She’ll have to ask him about it.

* * *

A week after Homeworld, Connie inspects the bruises on her rib cage. They’re dark purple against her skin and cover up a good portion of her waist and her shoulders.

* * *

Neither Steven nor Connie bring it up again.

Connie decidedly concludes it’s too late at this point.


End file.
